kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Traveler, Kohana
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis The Den-Liner crew discover an anomaly associated with the missing future as Hana suddenly transforms into a young girl. Plot Ryotaro calls Yuka while she is back at the university in England, and the subject of her previous visit to Japan comes up. When Ryotaro asks her about Sakurai, she cannot remember anything. On the DenLiner, the Tarōs and Naomi see a twisted and damaged track, and the Owner reveals that a new line is being opened with a change about to occur. Just then, Momotaros realizes that Hana is not there when he and others were checking themselves for changes. Elsewhere, Hana finds herself turned into a young child. The next day, Ryotaro receives a call from Hana and goes to meet her, astonished by her current form. When he brings her to the Milk Dipper, and Airi asks who she is, Ryotaro quickly comes up with the name "Kohana" and that Kohana is Hana's younger sister. In town, a tuxedo-wearing man, visiting various places with pianos, sits down at them and starts playing a song. While playing at a restaurant, he opens a contract with the Kraken Imagin. Yuto notices the contracting and goes to get Ryotaro while Deneb watches over the contract holder. The Imagin attacks a young girl practicing piano and steals the piano as Yuto finds Ryotaro and discovers Hana's current state. Ryotaro goes to find Deneb while Yuto takes Hana on the DenLiner. Deneb follows the man to a hospice where the Kraken Imagin gives its contract holder the stolen piano. The Imagin thinks that the contract is complete by granting the man's wish for the piano, but the contractor disagrees. The Imagin proceeds to attack the Piano Man, but Deneb intervenes by using his Nova abilities and gets the mysterious pianist away from the Kraken Imagin until Den-O Sword Form arrives. The fight ends in a draw due to Den-O Sword Form's stalling because Momotaros doesn't know which final attack he should use and the Imagin escapes. When Ryotaro and Deneb try to find the contractor, he is playing the piano the Imagin brought him. Back on the DenLiner, the Owner shows Yuto and Hana the twisted set of tracks, which he speculates to represent the original time period of both the ZeroLiner and Hana herself. Forms *Den-O: Sword Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Pianist: *Nurse: *Gangs: , *Clerk: *Waiter: *Girl: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Kraken Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Time Traveler, Kohana, The Time Interval Pianist, Tragic Resurrection Card Zero and No Possession, No Secession, Train Slash! Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes